


Autumn Lover

by dirudo



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I'm Sorry, Light-Hearted, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spooning, This is all CORNY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirudo/pseuds/dirudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever. As long as Zack got his pumpkin pancakes and apple pie, he wouldn’t complain.<br/>Who would if it made the one they loved so happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Lover

**Author's Note:**

> if there was a dabbing emoji i'd fill all possible 5000 characters with it, but there isn't 
> 
> SO:
> 
> Yay, more Clack! Because this world is seriously lacking of the most purest, angelic pairing there is. I've decided to do my part! 
> 
> This is my third Clack fanfic. I might turn it into smut, but I've never wrote any so I'm a bit shyyyy. ////
> 
> let me know if any of you are interested in a continuation with smut in it! thank!

People often went on about the love you’ll have in the spring. The one you’ll have in the summer, and the kind the winter winds brought in. People talked about how you’ll watch the flowers bloom, hand in hand. About the strawberries never matching up to the sweetness of their lover’s lips. No new born flowers coming close to the softness, either.  
They talked about how good it was to eat ice cream together while sticking your toes in the hot sands of the beach. Or they talked about the color of red winter cheeks, shared scarves, shared kisses under the mistletoe. 

All were lovely. Each held beauty. Of course they were, of course they did. Love was a good thing no matter what the time of the year. From January 1st to December 31st. 

Zack would be lying if he said he hadn’t had a favorite, though. 

Zack preferred autumn. The time of year where colors of the leaves change from green to red. Red to orange. Orange to yellow, before pooling at his feet. A work of art scattered before him. The time where he’d be dragged to pumpkin patches and apple picking, and then right along to way too overly expensive coffee shops or hidden city diners at ungodly hours of the morning. 

Whatever. As long as Zack got his pumpkin pancakes and apple pie, he wouldn’t complain.  
Who would if it made the one he loved so happy? 

 

But all those reasons could never compare to this. 

It was a chilly autumn morning. Just around dawn, when a few early morning rays slipped through partially open shades. Bathing the room in soft glow, illuminating the blond tuffs of hair spilled out from where their owner stayed hidden. Curled up and fast asleep under all the blankets he managed to hog throughout the night. Zack hummed to himself, quietly scooting underneath the covers and closer to the sleeping figure to spoon. Zack settled, burying his nose into the nape of his neck, inhaling. ‘He smells like cinnamon. . .’  
Then, knowingly, he ran a cold hand along the small of the latter’s back, dragging his fingertips up along his spine, before drawing soft little patterns along shoulder blades that suspiciously felt as if he was spelling out his own name.

“Zack . . .Duuhnn do thhaat. . .” The smaller boy grumbled, eyes still closed. Sleep thickly attaching itself to every slurred word he managed to form. He slid further away again. Cuddling up to himself to escape from Zack’s cold hands. A small shiver raking past him. 

“I wouldn’t be so cold if you didn’t hog all the covers, Mr. Chocobo head,” Zack teased, keeping his voice low. This early was the only time Zack ever truly understood why he needed to keep his voice down. (Thankfully.) Zack pouted. Snuggling closer to his lover just as he did before. A content sigh escaping his lips before forming into a small smile.

“Duhn call m’ that either…” 

“Are you always so bossy in the mornings?” Zack’s grin grew, planting purposefully ticklish kisses all along his shoulders and the crook of his neck. Leaving soft little love bites here and there until Cloud began to stir again. “Hmph… Zack, really. It’s so… early.” He yawned, and Zack couldn’t help but compare Cloud to a kitten right then. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s early, and guess who’s fault it is I’m waking up this early after a full week of getting up to go to diners at this time all around town? Hm? It’s yours.” He scoffed as he propped himself up on one elbow, the cool outside air rushing in causing Cloud to whine and flip onto his stomach and scoot as far away as he could until he risked falling off their mattress. 

“No, no, no. Come ‘ere. I’m awake and I’m cold. It’s your job to warm me up, and luckily for you I’ve already got an idea on how.” Zack purred. Cloud groaned. 

Nonetheless, Cloud flipped onto his back as Zack neared him once again. Bringing up loosely clenched fists to rub away his deep night’s sleep out of his eyes and flutter them open. Blue, big, and beautiful. Inevitably still droopy from some stubborn sleepiness that still had a hold of him. Adorable.

Oh, yeah. Zack loved the fall.


End file.
